The naturally gifted
by Spitfire47
Summary: Broken, sore and confused Wade Wilson makes his way to Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, there he finds out that he has a rebellious daughter. Elsewhere Stryker finds out that Wade is still alive and will do anything to get him.
1. The stranger

The street was bare and the wind blew slightly in the trees making them drop leaves by the buckets. A man was walking down the dimly lighten street alone with nothing but marron coloured pants on. His breathing was shallow and his eyes darted here and there making sure that he wasn't followed by anyone. There were black smears all over his body and there were holes the size of sewing needles around his mouth. The man's head was shaven and there was a deep red and black like colour around his eyes which made him look like a zombie. He knew that there was an institute on the street he was walking down in his bare feet which was crusted with red blood. The man looked up and noticed a large building which looked like a prestigious boarding school with the bright red brick, large windows were scattered all over the building and the large metal gates in the front finished off the boarding school look. But the man knew better, he knew what the school really was a sanctuary almost for his kind to wander freely and learn together. The man opened the unlocked gates and walked up the cold concrete path until he came to the front doors. He didn't know what to do until he heard noise stirring in the other side of the door.

"Hey!" the man shouted in a hoarse voice.

The noise went silent so that the man could only hear his breathing until the large oak door opened to reveal a small girl in bright pink pajamas looking up at the man.

"Is anyone here?" the man asked.

The girl nodded, "Who are you?"

Before the man could answer a voice called, "Siryn,"

The girl turned her head and the man looked up to see a short white-blonde hair teenager come up to the girl named Siryn.

"What did I tell you about opening the door?"

The girl pouted, "But this man needs help,"

The boy looked up to meet the stranger's eyes and then he took a step back.

"Siryn get away from him," the boy said.

"But he is one of us isn't he?" the girl asked.

The boy grabbed the girl's arm and gently pulled her back. He had seen those eyes before, the man before he was turned into a mutant killer and he recognized the clothes of what use to be a prisoner's uniform too well.

"Get back," the boy whispered to the girl.

"Please...," the man said, "I need to see a man named Xavier,"

"Why?"

"I need his help,"

The boy just glared angrily at the man until a teenage girl ran down the hall.

"Pietro what the hell is going on?" the girl called as she ran up to them she then looked at the stranger who stood at the door, "Who's this?"

The man's heart leapt a mile, he recognized the face too well, he saw the spark in the girl's eyes and then he gave her a small smile.

"Are you Lithia?" the man asked, "Lithia Wilson?"

The girl looked at the man and said, "Who's asking?"

"Your mother was a human, Maria Santclair,"

The girl narrowed her eyes and the man felt a strong heatwave push off her body.

"Who are you?" the girl asked dangerously as her eyes turned a deep red.

"I'm Wade Wilson," the man said, "Your father,"

* * *

A/N: _This is my second X-men fanfic, hope you enjoyed it :) Spitfire47_


	2. infirmary

A/N:_ This chapter is a tad longer but I hope you like it._

* * *

Lithia froze completely, she couldn't breath as she looked at the stranger who was suppose to be her father. She then shook her head and said, "I don't have one,"

Lithia was about to close the door until Wade stopped it with his hand, "Please, listen,"

"Why?"

"Because I need your help,"

Lithia looked at Pietro who softened his glare slightly.

"Keep quiet," Lithia said opening the door wide enough so that Wade can slide through. All three turned and then saw their way blocked by Siryn.

"Beat it," Pietro said.

"No," Siryn said stubbornly.

"Please?"

Siryn shook her head.

"I'll steal your bear and race it up to the Grand Canyon this time,"

"NO!"

The girl's answer came out with a short scream that made Wade's brain rattle in his skull. Pietro knelt down and grabbed the girl around the waist and with superhuman speed ran off with her.

"He'll be back," Lithia said motioning Wade to follow her.

"Where's he going?"

"To place her back in bed,"

Lithia moved quickly as she moved towards the staircase that spiraled downwards. She led Wade to a large metal room that was filled medical equipment and a couple of beds. Lithia motioned Wade to sit and he did.

"So what happened?" Lithia asked pointing to the three thin white scars that encircled his neck.

Wade touched his neck gently still feeling a tingly feeling and then shook his head.

"I shouldn't tell you," he said

"Right," Lithia said, "Just like you can't tell me where the hell you have been for the past 19 years,"

Before Wade could respond a woman stormed in. She had golden blonde hair, a thin figure and her eyes were narrowed on the intruder sitting on the bed.

"Lithia," the woman said.

"Yes?"

"Who is that?"

"Wade Wilson," Lithia replied, "Claiming to be my dad,"

The woman turned her head sharply to Wade who waved dumbly.

"How did you know I was down here?" Lithia asked.

"Siryn told me,"

Lithia let out a loud groan, "He's not all that bad Emma,"

The woman glared, "Not bad? He's the one who...,"

Wade held up his hand as if he were i class, "Um..excuse me?"

"What?" Emma snapped.

"I know you and I had out small fights in the past," Wade started, "But let's be honest you were the ones who started them,"

Emma's skin turned into a diamond form that sparkled brightly in the lights. Lithia stepped between them.

"Look let's just take it slow okay?" Lithia said, "You can pulverize him later,"

Emma's diamond form changed back into her normal human skin. A sudden wind went past Lithia and Emma and all three turned to see Pietro standing there.

"Siryn?" Pietro asked.

Emma nodded and then turned back to Wade.

"Your power is very pretty," Wade said smiling.

Emma was about to slap him when Pietro zoomed up and grabbed her hand, "Later,"

"I remember you," Wade said.

"Congratulations," Pietro said sarcastically.

"You were the fastest,"

"Still am,"

Wade smirked and then got off the bed with ease.

"You can stay," Lithia said.

Emma's eyes widened and then gave her a glare, "He most certainly can not,"

"And who elected you queen bee?"

"He can not stay,"

"Why?"

"He'll scare half the school, not to mention the mutant he captured with that 'special' team. The other half would want to kill him,"

Wade lifted his hand again, "I have cursed immortality.,"

Lithia pointed to Wade, "There. You see, the whole student body can pulverize him and he would still be walking the next day,"

Emma gave a short sigh.

"Can I have a say?" Pietro asked.

"No,"

"Alright,"

Emma turned back to Lithia, "He's just too dangerous here,"

"I can help him,"

Emma looked at Pietro who only looked back.

"What if Xavier finds out?" Emma asked.

"I'll deal with him,"

There was silence in the room and then Emma gave a final heavy sigh, "Alright he can stay,"

Lithia smiled.

"But your responsible for him,"

"Fine,"

"That means making sure he doesn't scare off the whole school,"

Nod.

"And making sure that he doesn't get pulverized too much,"

Nod.

"Right then,"

Emma walked to Wade and stopped right in front of him and then drove her knee into his stomach. Wade gasped for breath and then fell to the ground.

"Nice," Pietro said.

"Your helping her, with taking care of Wade," Emma said heading towards the infirmary door.

"What?!"

Emma left without a word.


End file.
